carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Kouzla páté série
1. A witch´s Tail, part 1 (Malá mořská čarodějka 1) 'Kouzlo na nalezení mořské panny \\ By Mořibaba '''Vodo, ze všech moří vzejdi, tu jež unikla mi, na zemi najdi. Jdi tam, kde vichry nesou zkázu, pak desetkrát na ni padni jak za starých časů! '''Kouzlo na přenesení se k Mořibabě \\ By The power of Three '''Voláme čarodějné síly mocné, najděte sídlo moři baby nestné, Zaměřte chi, ať čakry se naplní, přes kruté moře nás zaveďte k ní! 2. A witch's Tail, part 2 (Malá mořská čarodějka 2) '''Odvážná (Kouzlo nebojácnosti) \\ By Piper '''Bez sebe, stísněná, plná strachu, panika ve mně roste, až neslyším. Musím to potlačit, abych mohla dýchat, strachu mě zbav pro ty, co jsou mi vším! '''Kouzlo na odkrytí Phoebiina srdce \\ By Paige '''Otevři Coleovi srdce Phoebeino, odhal tajemství, které skrývá Běh, oheň vášnivé lásky, ať pocítí bolest touhy která jí zžírá! '''Kouzlo na zničení Necrona \\ By The power of Three '''Přiliv zla na zem útočí, věčné tmě vstup pokyne My síly dobré svíráme v náručí, to zlo v nich ať zahyne! 3. Happily Ever After (A pak žili šťastně) '''Kouzlo k uvěznění Osgooda v zrcadle \\ By Evil witch '''Svobodu a vlastní vůli teď v zrcadle ztratíš, mé příkazy plnit budeš a nikdy se nevrátíš! '''Kouzlo k probuzení Paige \\ By Piper '''Slyš náš hlas pro ty, co padli, vyčisti je, přiveď k probuzení, ať jed v čemkoli snědli! 6. Eyes Have It (Je to v očích) '''Kouzlo na zničení Orina \\ By Eva, Phoebe & Paige '''Marino, Tereso, Lydie, Cikánky rodu Nicolajevů stůjte teď při nás, zničte toho démona dnes a v tento čas! 7. Sympathy For Demon (Pomoc pro démona) '''Kouzlo na zničení Barbase \\ By The power of Three '''Prudence, Penelope, Patricio, Melindo, Astrid, Helen, Lauro a Grace, Halliwellovy čarodějky stůjte při nás, zničte démona zla hned v tento čas '''Kouzlo na zničení démona \\ By Penny '''Démone pekel stvoření, dech smrti tě v popel promění! 8. Witch In Time (Co se má stát, stane se) '''Kouzlo na odebrání schopností sester\\ By Bacarra '''Než se večer sejde s nocí, zbav je všechny jejich mocí '''Kouzlo na zničení Bacarry \\ By Phoebe 'Černý kouř a bílý plamen, přeměň jejich maso v kámen! '''Kouzlo na vyvolání ohnivých koulí \\ By Bacarras '''Ingen diares globus '''Kouzlo na zastavení schopnosti \\ By Bacarras '''Rodos adeko '''Kouzlo na zviditelnění \\ By Bacarras '''Aspectus invisus '''Kouzlo na rozmražení času \\ By Bacarras '''Blase simper '''Kouzlo na teleportaci \\ By Bacarra '''Teleportato 10. Y Tu Mummy Tambien (Trable s mumií) '''Kouzlo na nalezení Phoebe \\ By Paige '''Jasnozřivé taje zjevte nám, ve kterých místech hledat mám '''Kouzlo na odebrání duše Paige z těla \\ By Piper '''Kde jedna přebývat může, tam dvě různé duše dlí, teď Moci tří zachraň tělo, a dej ať Paige volnost mít smí! 11.The Importance Of Being Phoebe (Jak je důležité míti Phoebe) '''Kouzlo na odebrání Phoebeiných schopností \\ By Piper '''Dříve než ji pohltí zlo pekelné, nechť zbaví se své síly čarodějné, ať Phoebe právě v této chvíli, zbaví se své čarodějné síly! '''Kouzlo na vrácení Nexu \\ By Phoebe '''Jsem silná a ty mě nikdy neporazíš Vrať se do temnot tam kde zlo je, tahle Phoebe nebude tvoje Jdi pryč už mám svou moc, a vezmi sebou tu černou noc '''Kouzlo na vyvolání Nexu \\ By Cole '''Natum adainecral daia intay laioc 13. House call (Lidské slabosti) '''Kouzlo na vyvolání Šamana \\ By Phoebe '''Z pout se chceme vymanit, ze zlých kouzel zpletených, zbav nás kouzel, šamane, teď z temnoty tě voláme! '''Kouzlo na vrácení domu zpět \\ By Piper '''Ať napraví se chyba mého kouzla, chci, aby existence na své místo znovu vklouzla! 14. Sand Francisco Dreamin (Dobrou noc) Kouzlo na uspání \\ By The power of Three Teď vykročme z denního bdění, a vraťme se do hlubin snění! 15. Special Delivery (Den, kdy magie zmizela) '''Kouzlo na navrácení Jednorožce \\ By Phoebe '''Vezmi to zvíře, dárci ho odnes, pro matku i dítě, byl by to otřes! '''Kouzlo na zničení Doris a Cronina \\ By Phoebe & Paige '''Zvíře z legend, pověstí, dej moc slouhům se vznésti, a toto zlo ze světa smésti! 17. Lucky Charmed (Štěstí pro Čarodějky) '''Kouzlo na vyvolání štěstí \\ By Skřítek '''Slainte is tainte! '''Kouzlo na opravení věcí \\ By Paige '''Osobní prospěch, kdo se ho bojí, ať je ten svetr zas jako nový! '''Kouzlo na nalezení štěstí \\ By Paige '''Aby naše štěstí, finance se zbláznily, zažeňte mé věřitele, alespoň na chvíli Vysílám kouzlo aby našlo štěstí, doufám, že to pro mě nový život věstí! '''Kouzlo na vyvolání duhy \\ By Phoebe '''Goneiri umbohli acht! 18.Cat House (Kočičí dům) '''Kouzlo vzpomínek \\ By Piper '''Ať je pravda vyřčená, a vzpomínky, ať ze tmy zapomnění vystoupí, a zlobu zaženou! 19.Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun (Pramen věčnosti) '''Kouzlo na proměnění démona ve strom \\ By Piper & Paige '''Jak plynou roční období, tak život se vždy obnoví, až skryjí ho rovy, zas tvar příjme nový, tak dej kořeny démonovi! 21.Necromancing Stone (Velké lásky Penny Halliwellové) '''Kouzlo na vyvolání vůdce duchů \\ By Paige '''Démoni žijící v zánětech noci, teď uzří vás čarodějek oči! '''Kouzlo na vyvolání ducha \\ By Piper & Phoebe '''Slyš má slova, slyš mé steny, duchu mrtvé z druhé strany, Zjev se prosím přede mnou, překroč propast bezednou! '''Kouzlo pravdy \\ By Paige '''Pro ty, co pravdu rádi objeví, otevři srdce, tajemství, ať se vyjeví, od teď než bude znovu teď, pak vzpomínka, ať zmizí hned! '''Kouzlo na zničení ducha \\ By Penny '''Popel popelem, prach prachem, vem jeho duši, ať pozře ji zem. '''Kouzlo na vyvolání všech Halliwellek \\ By Penny '''Já volám vás přes prostor a čas, rodu Halliwellů ženy, matky, dcery, sestry, přítelkyně, co provázíte života našeho radosti a steny, přijďte mezi nás do domácí svatině, ať dítě ve vás má do dobra průvodkyně! Category:Kouzla